


Sleigh Ride

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleigh Ride, old christmas movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 21/25 Days of Christmas || Sleigh RideHanzo would love to try a sleigh ride, Jesse would love to show him a great spot for just that.





	Sleigh Ride

Jesse swung open his apartment door to see a frost-laden Hanzo shivering on the other side.

"Hey, darlin'!" He smiled, stepping aside. "Come on in, it's colder'n hell out there."

Hanzo grunted, shuffling in and stomping the snow from his boots on the front door mat. He quickly slid them off, carefully stepping around the small puddle of water forming on the linoleum. Jesse took the shoulder bag he brought with him while he peeled off his jacket and scarf, hanging them on what he was starting to see as "his coat hook".

A happy bark sounded to his left, and Hanzo turned to see Huckleberry spinning in excited circles upon seeing him.

Smiling, Hanzo knelt down onto the plush carpet holding his arms out for the excited mutt to come to him. She pushed her way into his space, tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Hello to you to," Hanzo laughed. He managed to get her to settle a bit when his attention was caught on the bandana wrapped around her neck. It looked to be a near exact replica of Jesse's Christmas Plaid shirt, with the embroidered words "Christmas Cutie" on the back.

Hanzo thought it was adorable.

He stood up and made his way to Jesse's living room, taking in the simple Christmas decorations and the sugar cookie scented candle situated on the coffee table.

Jesse popped out of the kitchen holding two loaded plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruits.

If there was one thing Hanzo learned rather quickly about his boyfriend, it was that he took meals very seriously. It was as endearing as it was delicious to eat.

"You mind grabbin' the coffee, sugar?" Jesse asked as he walked by, reaching over for a quick kiss. Hanzo gave a chuckle at the phrasing, remembering back to the day they met when he had said the same thing. It felt like months ago, not scant weeks.

Hanzo quickly returned the kiss and padded into the kitchen to grab their mugs, careful not to trip over Huckleberry as she pressed against his legs.

He breathed in the scent of the coffee, knowing he would need it if he was going to survive movie night. Jesse had texted him earlier that day for a last-minute get together. They had to work around Hanzo's late shift, but Jesse offered to make him breakfast for dinner and watch movies in their pajamas.

"I left your bag on my bed if you wanna change into your jammies now," Jesse said as Hanzo passed him his mug. Hanzo took a deep sip of his, savoring the slight hazelnut flavor before passing it over to Jesse with a soft hum.

"I will do just that," he said, turning towards the bedroom to get cozy, just barely hearing Jesse's wistful sigh of "hate to see him leave..."

=x=x=x=

Partway through their movie, dinner plates scraped clean, Hanzo nudged Jesse over so that he was lying back on the couch, Hanzo's cheek pillowed on his chest. Their legs were tangled together on the opposite end of the couch, socked feet tucked under a snoozing Huckleberry.

They were watching some classic Christmas movie that Hanzo couldn't name. The small family piled into a sleigh and began singing. He could feel the vibrations of Jesse humming along as well.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells..._

"Is that a common custom?" Hanzo asked, eyeing the TV with scrutiny.

"Hm?"

"The sleigh and the horses," Hanzo clarified with a wave of his hand. "I hear mention of it in the songs playing in the bookstore, but I have yet to see any around."

Jesse ran a hand up and down Hanzo's back, thinking. "Well, you don’t see ‘em so much in the city, since there's too many cars and people for it to be really safe. Out in the country, they have 'em a lot."

Hanzo hummed, "It seems pleasant."

Jesse's hands stilled against the small of his back, and Hanzo only had the barest moment to wonder if something was wrong before he cleared his throat.

"I could take you somewhere one day," Jesse said slowly. "Not anytime soon, really, we'd have to get time off work."

Hanzo shifted so his chin was resting on his boyfriend's sternum, Jesse remained studiously facing the TV. He swallowed.

"Where would we go?" Hanzo asked, feeling as though he was treading in sensitive territory.

"There's a ranch, just a little ways south of Santa Fe."

Hanzo's brows wrinkled in consideration, "That is in... Arizona?"

"Close," Jesse chuckled, continuing to rub his hands up along Hanzo's shoulders. "New Mexico."

Hanzo hummed and Jesse took that as permission to continue.

"It's beautiful down there. Lots of land, open fields. Horses, too," he said, a cautious excitement in his tone. "Around Christmas, they do a public horse-drawn sleigh attraction. Hot chocolate, carols, the works."

"It sounds lovely," Hanzo said honestly. "I have not ridden a horse in many years, it would be fun to learn again. What is this place called?"

Jesse paused, and Hanzo considered retracting the question when his boyfriend answered. "McCree Ranch."

Hanzo sat up a bit at that. "Is that...?"

"Ya see, my parents used to own that ranch. My biological parents," he clarified. "They died when I was real little and that's how I got my dads."

He felt Hanzo's elbows squeeze against his sides in a little hug. Jesse braced himself, making a decision.

"I inherited it a few years back. It's still runnin' and everything, but I couldn't leave my dads behind to live there. I like the life I've built here." Jesse finally turned to look Hanzo in the eye, finding only understanding. "I'd like to take you there one day."

Hanzo smiled, "And I would like to see it. I know how you adore your... cowboy novelties." He gestured to the room. Jesse chuckled at that. "I would like to see you in your element."

"Shoot, I'm not much of a _real_ cowboy," Jesse argued, making himself comfortable again, arms securing his boyfriend to his chest. "Ain't never done a cattle drive or rodeo or nothin'."

"You own a ranch and speak like an old movie," Hanzo deadpanned. "I think that is enough in this day and age."

They shared a laugh at that. Jesse found he couldn't really argue. They turned back to the movie, both only half-watching since they missed a good chunk of it with their conversation.

"Gotta say," Jesse started, voice barely above a whisper. "I wasn't too sure if I should tell ya about the ranch."

He could feel Hanzo's confused frown against his chest. "Why is that?"

Jesse sighed, "I've told previous partners about it, and after that, it was all they would ask about. How much is it making? How often do I go? Have I considered breeding the horses for sale?" He rubbed a hand against his temple, old headaches trying to resurface. "It was pretty easy to tell that they were just gold-diggers trying to stick their hands in my pockets."

Hanzo lifted himself up onto his elbows, looking his boyfriend in the eye. "Jesse, I have absolutely no intention of digging for your gold."

Jesse snorted, "Honey, that's just an exp--"

"Shush," Hanzo cut him off with huff. "I am with you because I enjoy your company. You are an intelligent man with a kind heart. You are good to your family and friends.”

He glanced away, searching for the words. "You make me want to be better. I still have moments when I get... angry. I pick fights, especially with Genji, over small things. I find myself getting frustrated and upset but..."

"I think I get ya," Jesse said, rubbing his hands along Hanzo's biceps, a nervous action as well as a comfort. "I wasn't always this big ol' teddy bear. I've said some things to my dads I'm not proud of and I didn't always run the straight and narrow. Everyday I'm trying to be someone they can be proud to call their son. And I wanna be good to you, too."

Hanzo gave him a little smirk. "Seems we are more alike than I thought."

Jesse chuckled, bumping his nose against the other's. "We're quite a pair."

Their conversation trailed off and they cuddled together lazily, letting one movie fade into the next. Huckleberry eventually abandoned them for her own bed, curled up tight and snoring.

"I am excited to see your ranch," Hanzo mumbled against his chest, fighting against sleep. "I will have hot chocolate and a sleigh ride, as promised."

"Oh yeah?" Jesse asked, on the cusp of sleep himself. "Did I promise you all that?"

Hanzo nodded, "I am sure of it. And you will sing me songs."

Jesse laughed, deep and low, before settling back in with a happy sigh.

Hanzo's eyelids drooped, drowsiness attempting to pull him over after the long day, surrounded by warmth and listening to his boyfriend's deep breathing.

He rubbed his beard into Jesse's chest, feeling himself relax into sleep. It took him a moment for him to realize that the rumbling under his ear was indeed a tune. One he had heard ad nauseum in the bookstore, but now only made him smile.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening._

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland..._

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone pick up on this hint from waaaay back in Scrooge? ;D
> 
> And Heyo! I didn't forget you guys or this series! I hope all of you who celebrate it had a lovely Christmas! I took the day to spend time with my family and now I'm busting through these to finish 'em out before the new year! Wow! It's nearly done! It's amazing to see how far this has come.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, especially those of you who followed from the beginning! I hope you enjoy these last few fics! ^^
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
